


sweetheart

by kittyzen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i love dotae, sleepy softness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 08:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyzen/pseuds/kittyzen
Summary: and we're together most daysbut I still love to have you around





	sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> hihihi enjoy

taeyong's head rests perfectly against doyoung's shoulder.

doyoung doesn't know what it is but he and taeyong seem to be always together. when they're not it feels incomplete, empty.

"loser, why do you spend so much time playing animal crossing," doyoung hums against taeyong's plush hair, sniffing it briefly, he recognized the familar scent of his own shampoo.

taeyong doesn't respond and keeps harvesting apples from the trees of his little town. he can feel the younger's mouth turn into a frown against the top of his head.

doyoung moves down to peck at his ear just to get his attention. 

taeyong, finally turning, responds, "and why do you spend so much time bothering me?" he huffs at doyoung's bangs.

 

after an hour of watching him play, doyoung thinks he needs a nap. specifically with taeyong in his arms because he likes having something close and his favorite something is a delicate pretty thing called taeyong.

"doyoung wants nap, now." he pouts, furrowing his eyebrows towards the older. taeyong just nods. 

they walk hand in hand to doyoung's room and settle into bed. doyoung holds taeyong so closely his cheek squishes up against taeyong's forehead.

"i like that you use my shampoo, but i like when your hair smells like yours, green apple."

taeyong looks up with puppy eyes, slightly confused at doyoung's statement. still, he plants a kiss onto doyoung's nose, "okay," he softly whispers to the sleepy boy.

 

doyoung wakes to taeyong wedged into the space between his jaw and shoulder. for a moment he watches taeyong breathe in softly as he sleeps.

(how cute.)

his fingers move up to run through taeyong's hair, rubbing soft circles into it with his thumb.

he notices a smile on taeyong's face. he feels the smaller give into his touch and nudge his head against doyoung's palm like a kitten. 

"sleep well tokki?" taeyong's voice little more than a murmur.

"mhm."

he grabs a hold of taeyong's hand, bringing it closer and leaving a kiss onto taeyong's dainty fingers.

"what was that for?" taeyong questions, still weary from sleep. 

"i don't know," doyoung pauses to admire taeyong's soft simple beauty, eyes half lidded and mouth curled into a small smile. 

his grip on taeyong's hand tightens.

**Author's Note:**

> ive been gone for a minute but hello friends hope this wasnt garbage . . . i was reading dotae fics n then this happened


End file.
